Stay With Me
by mimeTEC
Summary: Buffy's first meeting with Spike, fluffy as ever, oh so cute. COMPLETE


Title: Stay with Me. Author: Armmonde E-mail: cafearmmonde@yahoo.com Rating: PG Pairings: B/S, a little S/D DISTRIBUTION: Sure, just let me know. Summary: Takes place before Spike and Drusilla are even introduced. Challenge response from Death-Marked Love (see bottom for challenge requirements). Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. They belong to Joss, the WB, etc. I just like to make their relationships better. Feedback: Yes.

**************  
"God, I can't believe this," Buffy muttered to herself as she fought off one ugly vampire, which really was not putting up enough of a fight to relieve her stress. Frustrated with its lack of fighting ability she dusted it with a sigh of hopelessness. "I am failing English! I speak English but I am still failing it..." She murmured more as she walked around the cemetery trying to find more foes. In an attempt to take her mind off of her school troubles, she started jumping over the tombstones. She was so taken in her game that she didn't notice the man watching her. "Out for a crude game of leap frog?" The man's accent swept through her, startling her. She had fallen down in front of Nathan McDally's grave stone. The young man walked towards her, it seemed as if a shadow flowed over him always shielding his face, and held out his pale hand to her. She took it, it was such a cold hand. "Thanks," Buffy straightened out her coat, trying to look a little less foolish, "You know, you really are an idiot, waltzing around a cemetery at night alone. You must have heard of all the horrible things people see at night." "You don't look so ferocious, Pet." He sounded. Buffy giggled at his remark and stood closer to him. _If I could only see his face_ "I'm Buffy, the vamp..., high school student." She lifted her right hand to him. "I'm William." He had stepped into the light at this and took her hand once more. His bleached platinum hair glistened with a tint of red. There was a deep cut on his forehead, still bleeding, a fresh wound. "Ow, do you know your bleeding?" Buffy asked with concern as she walked his arm towards a bench. He reached up as they sat next to each other and touched it with alarm. "Hm, I guess my girlfriend hit me a bit hard." Buffy rummaged through her purse pushing aside all the stakes and dagger. "Girlfriend? You must have done something horrible for her to hit you like that." Finally she pulled out a mini first aid kit. "Who would have thought she could cut me with a smack? Really you are prepared aren't you?" He smirked as Buffy gave him a tiny smile. She dabbed on the ointment with care, as he flinched. "It stings." At this Buffy stood and blew gently on the wound, soothing the stinging. William was amazed, this girl he didn't even know was being so kindly toward him. He never felt such awe as he felt now with Buffy so close to him. William couldn't help himself, and wrapped his arm around her emerald green shirted waist. He rested his head upon her shoulder. Buffy was startled, a man she barely knew clinging to her. It was nice though, she thought, no man had ever needed her like this before. Buffy stroked the back of his neck and closed her eyes in warmth. He let go at the sensation of a tear falling on his head. _What have I done to her to make her cry?_ She opened her eyes to see his concerned blue ones staring into her. His hand lifted to her face and lightly wiped the tear away. He stood next to her. "I'm sorry." His eyes never leaving their place with her's. Buffy smiled she hadn't even realized she was crying. "You didn't do anything." Buffy said this turning her head down. _Stupid Buffy, stupid. This man thinks it is his fault that I'm tearing._ "I uh, have to go, school tomorrow. See you around, okay?" Buffy said walking in the opposite direction. William blinked in recognition, at his new found friend. He stood in silence for a time, looking in the direction she walked off to.   
***********************************  
Buffy couldn't sleep, her mind was racing of William. She closed her eyes and pretended she felt him kiss her eyelids...  
_Darkness, a woman's cruel laughing echoing through the black. Scared all Buffy could do is look around her into oblivion. Then a figure she sees in the distance, light is flooding the hall. Buffy finds herself standing in a beautiful golden ballroom. The figure is William walking towards her, wearing a suit and top hat. He is looking into her like he had that night. She was mesmerized by his elegance. "I love you." He whispered in her ear as they slow danced to silence. The pleasure of their cheeks touching was like a drug. And then the laughter came back, William looked frightened and pushed Buffy behind him, trying to protect her from the woman stumbling like a drunk towards them. The woman's dark hair uncombed, her pale face had no details. The loud laughing persisted. "You can't have her! She hates our kind! I am your love!!" She screeched. The woman threw William to the side and pounced on Buffy._   
"WILLIAM!" Buffy screamed as she jolted up in bed. Sweat running down her arms, told her it was a dream. Joyce ran to her daughter's side. "Honey, what's wrong?" Buffy's mom pulled her hair away from her face. Buffy hugged her mom, longing for a friend. "It's alright, it was just a dream." Joyce brushed through her hair with her fingers until Buffy's shaking subsided. Buffy lent back into sleep position. "Thanks Mom." She smiled and walked out of the bedroom and to her own.   
****************  
"What did you do?" A female voice said and William walked into a dank warehouse. He looked around searching for the source. A woman with dark hair and red velvet on strangled him from behind. William spun around and faced her. She stuck her nose up in the air, a disgusted look crept on her face. "I can smell her on you, still. You tell me your going out to feed and instead you make dove eyes at the Slayer!" She pushed William to a sitting position of the bed. "Ms. Edith told me so. You can pretend for now that you are still William, but you are not. You are mine, my Spike, forever and always." This last statement produced a cruel tone in her voice. "Yes, Dru." William said this regretting his every move. Frustrated he stood up and walked to the other side of the room. _I'm a monster, I know this, I am Spike, a vampire. She is the Slayer, my enemy. Oh god, what made me say William!_  
***********************  
"So he was blonde?" Asked Willow in the library after school. "Uh, well he must bleach it because it way to white to be natural." Buffy said to her friend. Xander made a face. "I don't like him." "Xander, you haven't met him, yet." Willow retorted. "He could turn out to be your new best friend. So Buffy are you going to see him again?" Buffy looked out the window, shook her head. "He has a girlfriend." She mumbled. "Who is real mean, I mean what kind of girlfriend beats her boyfriend up?" Willow said this as Giles entered from his office. He was holding a newspaper and one of the watcher journals. "What are we talking about?" He asked not taking his eyes off the paper. "Boys." Said Willow dreamily remembering Buffy's sexy description of William. "Please say you have a change in topic." Xander pleaded with Giles. Giles placed the newspaper in front of Buffy. She picked it up and read aloud: "Three dead. Puncture wounds on neck and wrists. What have we got headline vamps?" She said looking up. Giles looked worried. "Not just any ordinary vampires, old ones. 200 years old at least. There have been two of them seen. A woman and a man. The witnesses said she had long dark hair, a red dress, and long fingernails. The man wasn't defined as much, it was only said he had white short hair." Willow gasped at this, "You don't think...Buffy?" Buffy had tears running down her face. _This vamp with short white hair...William._ "No, Willow it couldn't be him, I mean he wasn't...I didn't get that vamp around feeling when I was...." Buffy stammered trying to hold back weeping uncontrollably. A questioning look passed over Giles' face. "You met the man vampire?" "No!" Buffy yelled not allowing herself to think that he was evil. _how could he be, I mean he was so sweet...I can't handle their looks._ "I'm going for a walk, clear my head." At this she uncurled herself from the chair and walked out of the library. "What's with her? Hugs a guy in a cemetery and expects him to be a run of the mill Joe?" Xander commenting at her departure. Willow punches his arm in a playful shut up gesture. "The man Buffy met might very well be the vampire we are looking for, but there is a slight chance that he is not." Giles tries to make the situation a bit more Buffy-sided.   
*********************  
_I'll just go for a walk, get my mind off Buffy...Cor, I'm getting soft, well no more William._ Spike left the factory to face a new night, light jacket weather. He reeled in the fresh air whilst heading out to do some serious walking. For some reason he moved in the direction of the cemetery him and Buffy met in. Soon he found himself standing by the bench she mended him on. Spike's eyes closed in remembrance of that night. "William!" A girl's voice, Spike eyes snapped open after realizing that it wasn't part of the dream. Buffy stood there wide-eyed. She stepped closer to the man in front of her who very well wasn't William. Spike smirked, as he knew she was looking for signs of vampirism. He thought he should play this out a little more before he would kill her. "What are you looking for, pet?" Spike mused her with his voice. She looked him in the face and tilted her head to the side a bit. "Looking for the 666?" She laughed at him, "Just making sure you were this vampire," Buffy held up the news paper article she had ripped out, "This is your doing and your girlfriend's, am I right?" Spike growled at the mention of Drusilla. He didn't feel like fighting anymore, so he took a seat on the bench. "And what if it is me? Could you bring yourself to stake me?" It started out as humorous but ended seriously. He looked away from her. "What else am I supposed to do? Hello! I mean you know I am the slayer don't you?!" Buffy took to his conceitedness harshly. She regretted saying it and a foolish feeling crept through her. Soon her legs brought her to his side, and sat down next to him on the bench. "What's wrong with you?" She poked his arm to get him to look up. "You sick or something? Why didn't you fight me?" "Stop your teasing. I came out here tonight to get you out of my mind. And thought of killing you for Dru, but here you are, and I have no will to harm you." He was looking directly at her now. Buffy shocked at his statement. "Dru? Your girlfriend." Buffy questioned to herself. "Girlfriend...She was so mad when I got back. So jealous of you..." Spikes voice trailed off, "When I was human, I was pitiful. My name was William back then, but now I am a killer. My name is Spike." He looked away from her. "Jealous of me? What for! I mean you hugged me that's all." Buffy was horrified at the emotion of a vampire being jealous of her. Spike looked up. "It wasn't just a hug, I...I fell in love with you." Spike's face took a sad look, Buffy's hard face was replaced by loving shock, "Do you like this!?" He stood up with his arms out, "You've turned me back into William!" Buffy felt the sudden urge to kiss him. And without realizing it she was clinging to him, his lips so cold in temperature but such warmth in his touch. Soon he responded lustfully. Lost in the romance of their embrace they didn't notice the body walking towards them. "How dare you!" Drusilla ripped them apart, Spike fell to the ground. Dru picked Buffy up by the neck. "Don't you touch her! I love her." Spike stood and punched Drusilla as hard as he could. Dru responded unhurt. "Go on, WILLIAM! Try to hurt me, I MADE YOU." She screamed in retaliation. She started on fighting Spike, forgetting all about Buffy. The Slayer pulled her off of him and pummeled her to the ground. Punching Dru over and over again. Drusilla started laughing at the repetition. "Do you think he could ever stand you for long little girl? He's been mine for centuries!" With this Dru over powered Buffy and pinned her down, grinning all the time. Drusilla beat Buffy upside the head for so long before Spike could intervene that Buffy was beat unconscious. Spike had grabbed a stake out of Buffy's bag and stabbed air as he tried to get her heart. Drusilla seemed to enjoy the change in him, her smile never faded. She got close and held Spike as Buffy came too. He had stopped fighting her, Dru kissed him. _I'm screwed._ Buffy thought. "To the death, smiling the whole time!" Spike said this calmly as he reached up and staked her into dust. Spike's legs gave way, he fell near the pile crying. Buffy was amazed at the events, Spike killed his lover for her safety. He shook as he stared at the ground. Buffy went to his side held his shoulder in a comforting way. He looked up, finally realizing the greater purpose for Drusilla's death. Helping himself up, whilest holding Buffy's hand softly, he held her close to him. She ran her hands up his sides and found his back, hugging him tightly she looked up and said, "I love you, too. William or Spike, it doesn't matter to me. As long as one of you is mine."

Challenge 1 Must have:  
Buffy meeting William, it doesn't matter how (in a dream, time travel etc). Spike can be in it too if you want

Buffy & Spike/William living happily ever after.

William writing a poem about Buffy (it doesn't have to be a good one)

Include at least 3 of the following:  
The colour green

A novel by Jane Austen

The song 'Strong' by Velvet Chain

A line by Shakespeare

Buffy or Spike/William being injured and the other taking care of them

A slap round the face

A top hat


End file.
